Secret Discovered
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: College!AU. James discovers his brother's secret.


**Title:** Secret Discovered  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Albus Severus/Scorpius, James Sirius  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,554  
 **Summary:** College!AU. James discovers his brother's secret.

 **Notes:** Written for Wolf Winks.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Jewel Day Challenge - Fluorite - Matching Set - Ring: Write about James S. and/or Albus S. Potter. / Bracelet: Write about someone learning something shocking/funny/surprising about someone else. / Necklace: Write a High-school/College!AU

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Scavenger Hunt

* * *

Albus and Scorpius sat in their shared dorm room. They sat on Albus' bed.

Scorpius wore a small smile, his blond hair ruffled from Albus constantly playing with it. "Did you ever think we'd be here?" he asked, his heart pounding so hard.

Albus was captivated by the gorgeousness that was his lover. "Be where?"

"Well, two years ago, we were assigned the same dorm room. Did you ever think we'd actually begin dating?"

Albus thought back to when he first met Scorpius. He let out a chuckle. "Um, that would be a no. When I first met you, I thought you were a self-centered prat. I couldn't imagine ever being friends with you, never mind falling in love."

Scorpius pouted. "Well, I thought you were too uptight and wouldn't know fun if it bit you on the arse."

Albus didn't take offense to that. "Then our initial impressions were both wrong."

Scorpius grinned. "I'm not sure about that. You are a bit uptight."

Albus playfully shoved him. "And _you_ are self-centered because you like things _your_ way."

"But you still love me." It wasn't a question, but Albus found himself answering anyways.

"But I still love you. With my whole heart."

"And I love you," Scorpius replied.

Their lips inched closer together. Six inches. Five inches. Four inches. Three inches. Two inches. One inch.

And then they were kissing.

Albus moaned as he wrapped his arms around Scorpius' neck and pulled so Scorpius laid on top of him.

The blond was all eager lips and hands. He quickly got his hands underneath Albus' baggy shirt, a shirt that should have been illegal because it hid Albus' fabulous body.

They groaned as their kissing became more intense and their bodies writhed against one another.

"More," Albus begged, and it sounded oh-so-sweet to Scorpius' ears.

Scorpius wiggled a hand underneath the waistband of Albus' pants.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, but before they could jump away from each other, it banged open. "Al, I was hoping I could crash on your bed for an hour before Chemistry," James yelled before he realized what he was seeing. "What!? Gross! Gross! Gross!" he exclaimed, shutting his eyes and wiping his palms against them as if that would wipe the memory out of his head. "I need bleach! Now!"

Albus and Scorpius jumped away from each other with wide eyes. They looked at each other and then looked at James.

Scorpius bit his bottom lip. "Well, at least we weren't actually naked."

Albus glared at him. "Not funny."

"It's a little bit funny," Scorpius retorted.

"I'm wondering if you would have found it funny if it was your dad or mum."

Scorpius' eyes widened at the thought.

"Hello," James called. "I'm the one that has been permanently scarred for life. Can you actually care about my mental health please?"

Scorpius arched an eyebrow. "Is he always so overdramatic?"

"You've known him as long as you've known me. Why bother asking a question with such an obvious answer?"

"Dudes!" James yelled. "I just walked in on my brother about to have sex with his roommate. A little sensitivity would be nice."

Albus stared at Scorpius. He held up a hand with all five fingers wiggling. Then he started to put one finger down, one by one.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Wait a minute!" James gestured frantically. "You were about to have sex with your roommate. Your roommate is not just your roommate, is he?"

"No," Albus answered in a deadpan voice.

James slumped down on the nearby chair. "You didn't tell me," he pouted.

"Should I have?" Albus queried.

"I don't get it. You told me and the rest of the family you were gay, and that was no big deal for you. Why hide the fact that you have a boyfriend?" he asked, honestly confused.

"Have you _met_ our family?"

James blinked. He still didn't understand. "I've known them longer than you have," he answered smugly.

Albus rolled his eyes. "Yes you have. And you do know how overprotective Dad is. As well as Lily and Teddy. And let's not forget you."

"Me?" James squeaked and pointed to himself, as if he couldn't believe he was lumped in with the rest of the Potter family.

Albus slowly nodded. "After I came out as gay, the first boy that I had a crush on, or the first boy you _knew_ about I should say, was the sole focus of your attention. You followed Alonso around as if you thought he might jump on me if you weren't paying attention. And whenever we talked, you were always there, watching. He wasn't even interested in me, but if he _had_ been, you would have scared him away. Pardon me for believing you might try to scare Scorpius away. I thought it would be easier for you to just believe we were roommates and friends. That way I could have my boyfriend, and you couldn't get in the way."

James was silent as he thought about Albus' words. "I was just trying to protect you."

Albus nodded. "And I appreciate it, but when Scorpius first kissed me, the only thing I could think about, besides how absolutely delicious Scorpius' lips were, was that I had to keep you far, _far_ away from the relationship."

James looked at his feet. "It wasn't that I didn't want you to have a relationship. I just wanted to protect you from getting your heart broken."

Albus finally moved away from Scorpius and knelt at James' feet. "I appreciate the sentiment behind your nutty behavior, but you can't keep me from getting a broken heart forever. Broken hearts are kind of a part of growing up. Everyone gets their heart broken eventually. I'm sure you did."

James shrugged. "Can you blame me for wanting to stop you from experiencing that?"

"No, and I do understand. Heaven knows that when Lily started dating that guy from her math class, I wanted to go to the school and put the fear of God in him. To stop him from hurting her and to make sure they never do anything more than kissing."

"I think being overprotective comes with being an older brother," James surmised.

"I think so, too," Albus agreed with a fond smile on his lips.

"Um, may I say something?" Scorpius asked as he waved from the bed.

"If you must," James drawled.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be happy to know that I love your brother very much. I'm not the type that enters a relationship with little thought. In fact, Albus is only my second boyfriend. My only other boyfriend was someone I dated in high school for three years, but we agreed we were better off as friends. I'm not planning to be the cause of a broken heart."

"Not everyone _plans_ it, but shit happens," James retorted.

"I know, but it's less likely to happen when real love is involved. And I love him. It might sound matter-of-fact to you, but that's because it is. It's a fact in my life. I love Albus Severus Potter."

James gave him a hard look. "Well, I guess Al _could_ do worse."

"Um, thanks?" Scorpius said, even though it came out as a question.

"How long have you two been secretly dating anyways?"

Albus moved from the floor to sit down next to Scorpius again. "Since the end of last year. Neither of us wanted to go home for the summer without knowing where we stood with the other. So, we made sure there weren't any misunderstandings where our feelings were concerned."

James blinked. "Wow. I was thinking maybe a couple of months. I mean, Al, you're terrible at keeping secrets. That's why you came out to the family in your second year of high school. You didn't know how to keep it quiet."

Albus shrugged. "I guess when it really counts, I can keep a secret. I knew no one would care that I liked guys. And I also knew there was a real possibility that you would scare away Scorpius if you found out about our relationship."

Scorpius smirked, his grey eyes twinkling. "Albus once joked about transferring universities just to keep you from finding out about us."

James gasped. "I'm not that bad!"

"Two words. Alonso Zabini."

James smiled sheepishly. "My heart was in the right place."

"Are you going to tell Dad and Lily? The only way they're better than you is the fact they're not here at school and can't get to Scorpius."

"I won't if Scorpius can't answer one question for me. It's not a big one. Just something I'm really interested in knowing."

Scorpius stiffened and looked at James with a guarded expression. He wasn't fooled by James' disclaimer one little bit. "What's that?"

James smiled mischievously as he stood up. With his hand on his hips, he asked the million dollar question. "When are you going to make my little brother an honest man?"

"James! I'm going to kill you!" Albus yelled, his cheeks red as he turned away from Scorpius while humiliation flooded him. It felt like his whole body was beet red from James' question that was anything but innocent.

Scorpius' similar blush made James' day as he broke down in loud laughter.


End file.
